


2013/05/03 Word of the Day: Ratiocination

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't make sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/03 Word of the Day: Ratiocination

**Author's Note:**

> **Ratiocination**   
>  [The process of logical reasoning](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/03.html)

It all makes sense when he does it, thinks John. The Science of Deduction: he is and has always been in awe. Once you have all the pieces, it’s a fairly simple exercise to put them together. The only problem is collecting them.

And no one can collect them like Sherlock Holmes can.

So what doesn’t make sense to him is to hear what he is hearing.

”It’s a trick; just a magic trick.”

It doesn’t add up for John and it’s because he doesn’t have all the pieces.

“Goodbye, John.”

There’s a cold ball of lead that plummets to his stomach as he watches his best friend plummet to his death.

And this can’t be happening. It can’t.

“SHERLOCK!”


End file.
